Crimson Choices
by KrimsonNightwing
Summary: [AUish]A battle centuries old has begun once more in the alleys of Central. When Ed is caught in the middle, Roy believes it's time for him to choose a side, that is, if he wishes to survive. Rating for blood and language.[light RoyxEd]


Steel-Flare: Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my first fanfiction ever! Heh, ok I'll be honest. This was actually an assignment for my English III class. We were supposed to write a short horror story that was more detailed than grotesque. Well this is what my group and I came up with. My friend Taki, helped put together the events but I wrote this story (and all within 4 hours! DX). Anyways, please enjoy and forgive me if most of the events aren't accurate. Oh and one more thing! This isn't the first time I post this story. I first posted it on SheezyArt and when I did it removed all the sentences that were in Italics and since I have the original document in my other computer, you're going to have to cope and figure out what are thoughts and such. Please forgive me! And now…the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fullmetal Alchemist. There will be 3 OC characters but they are just mentioned and not important so don't worry about them! (They're just Taki, Aeris, and I, my essay partners, and we had to include ourselves at some point in the story) ;

**Crimson Choices**

Drip, drip, drip… The steady patter of rain against the glass window was calming compared to the growing thunderstorm outside though it was still coming down slowly, with the occasional flash of lightning and short but loud rumbles of thunder that caused the lights in the General's office to flicker every once in awhile. At the far left window stood a tall man decked in blue military garb with a few golden stars adorning his shoulders. He had raven black hair that was tousled a bit as if he didn't even bother to brush it, and dark coal eyes that stared out into the storm of the night. Roy Mustang had just finished going over reports on some recent murders occurring around the city of Central. Many of the victims reported had been slaughtered, some missing a few limbs than others, but the most peculiar feature of the bodies was that they had been completely drained of their blood. Roy was thankful of course that this case had been assigned to his team. Only a select few people knew what him and most of his team truly were, including the Fuhrer, King Bradley. Though there was one person within his team who did not know of their secret and yet this person was one of his most trusted.

Knock, knock! It seems that said person has finally arrived, and if this case proves his suspicions then that person shall soon be learning of their well-hidden secret.

"Enter…" Roy said, still facing the window, as a red and black clad teenager with long, braided golden hair and eyes to match entered the large office room. He was short for his age, but had grown a few inches since he first joined the military 4 years ago at the tender age of 12.

"You asked to see me, Colonel?" Edward Elric asked as he plopped himself down onto one of the small, black leather couches that decorated Mustang's office.

"It's General now, Fullmetal" Roy said turning towards his desk and seating himself down behind it in his own black chair.

"Whatever, bastard, just give me my assignment so we can get this over with." Ed said impatiently with arms crossed over his chest.

"Wait, Fullmetal. You can't go rushing off into things, especially in this case." Roy said, handing one of the recent case files to Ed.

"There have been some recent murders occurring around town that have got the Fuhrer a bit on edge, there for he has assigned this case to my division. I want you to start off by checking out the most recent murder that happens to be a few blocks from here. All you need to do is check the area for clues." Roy said, resting his chin on his wound fingers raised by his elbows on the desk.

"Why the hell do I have to do it?! Why can't you send Hughes? He works in investigations doesn't he?" replied Ed, sitting up straighter and casting an annoyed glare at Mustang.

"He's already investigating another crime scene on the East side and I don't want to risk losing any evidence. This occurred about an hour ago so I doubt the perpetrator will still be around. In any case, you will be accompanied by some other officers of the Investigations unit." Roy said, leaning back in his chair as Ed stood.

"Fine, I'll go play CSI for you, but next time send another one of your dogs to do it for you!" Ed growled, taking the folder with him as he exited the office.

Roy waited a minute before standing and returning to the window, just in time to see Ed exit the building. Be careful, Edward. Roy thought watching Ed disappear behind the wall connected to the entrance gates. I don't want to get involved in this conflict of ours.

Just before Roy was about to sit back down and review other files, he saw Hughes walk through the gates and towards the building. It took him about two minutes to get to Roy's office, a few folders with reports inside tucked under arm. Maes Hughes was a tall, thin man seeming to be around his early 30's. He had hazel-green eyes, which were a bit hidden by his thin rectangular glasses, and short, spiky black hair that was a bit slicked back, with the exception of a stubborn antenna-like bang that hung over his face. He, like Roy, also wore a blue military outfit with the small difference of him having different ribbons and 3 golden stars on his shoulders, ranking him a colonel.

"Hey there Roy! Did you miss me? Check it out! I've got some more pictures of Elysia with me! Look how she's grown! And she absolutely adores that wolf plushie you got for her! She follows me around everywhere with it!" exclaimed Hughes, shoving pictures of his 3 year-old blond daughter. Roy after about 5 minutes of listening to Hughes brag about his daughter, held up a gloved hand with a red circle-like symbol on the back, indicating that he was threatening to burn Hughes and his numerous pictures with his fire alchemy if he didn't stop. "Hughes…" threatened Roy in an annoyed voice. "Alright alright! But I will be showing you later." Hughes said, putting his beloved photos away and pouting a little.

"Hughes do you have your report from the crime scene?" Roy asked, calming down again.

"Yea, have it right here. But let me tell you, you're not going to like what I found out." Hughes said, handing Roy his folders. "It seems like our suspicions proved true." He said looking solemn.

"You mean it's actually them?" Roy asked sounding worried now and looking back at Maes with a serious expression.

"From what I can tell, yes. Why? Is there something that I don't know about?" Hughes asked as he watched Roy stand up and open a drawer with his gun and putting it in its holster.

"I just sent Fullmetal out to investigate the most recent murder about 10 minutes ago, a few streets from here. We have to go after him!" Roy exclaimed, grabbing his black trench coat of its hanger and running out the door.

"From what I could tell from the body I was investigating, it seems that Envy is the one out hunting tonight." Hughes said as he fell in step with Roy. "You know how that sick bastard works, he's probably still wondering the area." He said once they were outside and heading past the gates at a brisk pace.

"Yes I know! Which is why we need to hurry!" Roy said, both heading to where Ed was as a thin but strong curtain of rain began to fall over Central.

20 minutes earlier

As Edward arrived at his destination, he spotted a few officers surrounding a taped off alley where he presumed was where the crime was committed. After showing one of the officers his State Alchemist watch, he past the yellow tape and approached what he assumed to be the victim's body covered by a black vinyl sheet. Ed lifted the sheet to see what he was dealing with. Beneath lay a boy around his age with thin black hair that covered his ears and fell just over his closed, lifeless eyes. The teen wore a green short with single white stripe across his chest and dark blue jeans, course his entire outfit was now scratched up and pretty much soaked with blood. His bare arms were pretty scratched up and he had a bruise on his face, apparently from getting punched. Though these seemed like minor injuries compared to his neck. His throat seemed like it were torn open by an animal, but the wound seemed too small to be a dog. It seemed more like the size of a human's mouth than anything else. What could have done this? Ed thought looking away from the wound to the rest of the body before standing back up.

"Do you have the victim report?" Ed asked the officer that was standing beside him as he inspected the young male's body. "Yes sir." The officer said handing Ed his clipboard. The teen's name was Nathan Treviño. He was 17 years old and apparently lived a few streets away.

Stepping away from the body and going to inspect the walls of the alley, Ed noticed that the light drizzle from earlier became stronger until it was raining. The rain wasn't too hard so it didn't wash away all the evidence but the sky was still becoming darker as the hour turned to about 6 o' clock in the evening. Currently the body (already in a black body-bag) was being lifted onto a stretcher and being taken to a nearby ambulance by two officers. There were three other officers with him, staying to help with the inspection. One was taking pictures of the aftermath while the others were making notes on clipboards.

"Well everything seems to have been taken care of here. All I need to do now is report back to the bastard and then I get to go home and take a shower." Ed said to himself, watching the other officers, his hands stuck in his pockets. Just when he was about to turn around and head out of the alley, he heard noise coming from one of the nearby dumpsters. Curious as to what it was, Ed headed over and with his right automail hand, lifted the lid off only to have a small, black furry creature jump out at him.

"AH!" Ed screamed as he fell over, startled by the black cat that was now sitting on top of him.

"Are you alright, Major Elric?" One of the officers asked Ed, still gathered around the mouth of the pathway.

"Yea I'm fine" Ed replied shooing the cat off and standing. He watched it run down the alley and disappear into the darkness that was the combination of the on-coming night and shadows of the buildings. Ed sighed a bit in embarrassment, having just been startled by a mere cat. As Ed was dusting himself off, he was startled yet again by voice calling out, "What's this? The famous Fullmetal Alchemist was scared by a little kitty-cat?"

"Who's there?" Ed cried out to the darkness as he stood on guard, holding out his right arm.

Ed heard a short, pain-filled gasp behind him and turned around just in time to see two of the officer's fall to ground in a bloody mess, their throats having been slit open. Standing over their dead corpses was a slightly shadowed figure with glowing, cat-like purple eyes and long, spiked hair. In his hand he held the third officer by his broken neck, making it obvious to everyone that he was dead.

"Hey there, Pipsqueak. Nice to finally meet you." The person said smirking, something glinting silver from his mouth.

Ignoring the short comment, Ed noticed that silver shine was coming from two pointed fangs poking out of its lips.

"Who are you?" Ed demanded, using alchemy to transform his automail arm into a sharp blade and getting into a fighting stance.

"Aw, you mean to tell me that the mutt hasn't told you who I am? Not a surprise, you smell human so you can't be part of his pack." The figure said, staring at Ed as if checking him out, the smirk on its face growing a bit wider.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you?!" Ed asked again in annoyance and a bit of confusion. Who is this guy? Who's he talking about?

"Heh, you can call me Envy," And before Ed could react or even notice, he was slammed against the brick wall and being held up by the neck about a foot from the ground. He let out a pained gasp as he struggled to breath. "You look tasty there, Pipsqueak. I can't believe you're still human after hanging out with the mutt and his pack for so long." Envy said, licking his lips and staring at Ed with lust-filled eyes. Ed could barely register what Envy was saying due to the lack of air and sharp pain around his neck as Envy sunk his claws in. He could also feel something wet trickle down the back of his head, which he assumed to be blood from where his head made contact with the brick wall. It also didn't help that he was losing consciousness and fast.

"Well if he doesn't want you then I can certainly use you…" Envy said baring his fangs and getting ready to bite into Edward. But before he could sink his canines in, a loud growling drew his attention to the entrance of the alley and a giant wolf-like creature attacked him.

Ed having been released, fell to ground, grabbing at his bleeding neck and gasping for air, watching the wolf-creature fight with Envy. The last thing he saw before passing out, was Roy Mustang running towards him and lifting him into his arms, then all went black.

Roy and Hughes had just reached the alleyway in time to find Ed pinned to a wall by the vampire known as Envy.

"Maes!" Roy called. Hughes just nodded and in a blurred instant, the spot where Maes Hughes was standing was a large black wolf. And with that Hughes, now as a wolf, ran off and tackled Envy throwing him to the ground and away from Ed. Roy ran up to Ed and held him in his arms, quickly checking him for other injuries as he took out his handkerchief and wrapped around Ed's bleeding neck.

Envy growled and jumped onto the nearby dumpster, away from the snarling wolf.

"So it seems that mutt came to save the little pipsqueak after all." Envy said, smirking once more.

Roy turned and glared hatefully at Envy, "Aw, and I was just about to have a new playmate too. Oh well, you'd better hurry and make a choice there quickly, mutt, the pipsqueak's only got a few days to live. Or did you forget that my claws are poisonous? Now either you do it or I will." Envy said smirking all the wider. At that, Hughes growled and snapped at Envy, getting ready to chase after him as he leapt up onto the building's rooftop and disappearing into the stormy darkness.

"Maes, leave him! We need to get Ed to the hospital." Roy said, lifting Edward into his arms and running out onto the street.

'Wait, Roy! Maybe we should take him back to the mansion.' Hughes, still in wolf form, said to Roy telepathically, knowing that he could understand him completely. Roy contemplated this choice, not wanting to resort to what Envy and now, his best friend, Maes were implying. 'I know you don't want to do it, hell I don't want you to do it! But what Envy said is true as much as I hate to admit! If Ed stays human he will die!' Hughes said trying to convince Roy.

"Fine! I'll take him to the mansion, but I won't do anything to him without him knowing and agreeing to it." Roy said, laying Ed on Hughes back and climbing on himself to keep Ed from falling.

'Works with me…' Hughes mumbled, running back into the alley and taking the backstreets all the way to the Mustang Estate.

Ed groaned as he started to wake up, the first thing he noticed being that he wasn't in his dorm room. His neck felt sore and kept sending a few jolts of pain every time he turned his. Massaging his bandaged neck a bit he wondered what had happened the night before. And then, like a ton of bricks it hit him, the memory of last night coming back to him and causing him to sit up in the foreign bed. He had been sent to investigate one of the recent murders, when a guy who resembled a palm-tree had attacked him. He said his name was Envy, Ed thought while slowly lying back down on mattress as his neck began to protest from the sudden movement. What the hell was he? He also remembered seeing a giant wolf-creature attack Envy and then Mustang came to his aid before he lost consciousness.

Ed was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of the door to his room opening as a woman who had come to know as Hughes' wife, Gracia, entered the room with a small bowl and towel.

"Oh your awake! How are you feeling Edward?" Gracia asked, having noticed the golden eyes watching her when she entered the room.

Actually, now that she mentioned it, Ed didn't think he felt so good. His head hurt with a terrible migraine and he had a thin sheet of cold sweat covering his skin.

"Not very good, now that you mention it." Ed replied with a weak smile.

"I see…" Gracia said sadly, more to herself than to Ed, while setting the bowl down on the nightstand and soaking the small towel in what appeared to be lukewarm water.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Ed asked, obviously having heard her.

Gracia sighed quietly as she wrung the towel of the extra water, folded it into a smaller rectangle and then placing it on Edward's head which, unknown to him, was burning with high fever.

"Unfortunately there is, but for now rest. Roy will be here soon and he'll explain everything to you." She said, smiling sadly and standing with the bowl in her hand.

Ed wanted to protest but the warm pad on his forehead was already lulling him to sleep and he couldn't resist.

Downstairs in the living room, sat Roy in one the plush black leather chairs that sat near a grand grey-marbled fireplace. Next to him, on another chair sat Hughes, once again in his human form. Across from them on the long couch sat Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, and Krista Valentine. Roy and Hughes had explained to them what had happened last night in the alley with Edward and Envy. Right now they were discussing what they should do with Edward, when Gracia entered the room and walked over to Roy. Everyone went quiet, wanting to know what Ed's condition was.

"Edward woke up about 5 minutes ago and is currently resting if you wish to talk to him now." Gracia said, standing by her husband and holding his hand.

Roy sighed, "Best do this now, there's no point in holding it off for later." He said standing up and straightening out his black slacks and white button-up shirt, having chosen to wear more casual clothes due to the fact that it was Saturday and he had no work that day.

"Want me to come with you?" Hughes asked, standing up.

"Might as well, I might need some help." Roy replied with a weak smile as he headed towards the stairs and started climbing them when he stopped and leaned over the rail, "Hawkeye!" Roy called out to the living room.

Riza came out into the parlor, standing at ready for what Roy had to tell her, "Yes sir?" she asked.

"I think it would be best if you call Alphonse and perhaps bring him over, we don't want him to worry about his brother." Roy said, and continued climbing the staircase. "Yes sir!" Hawkeye said going into the kitchen to use the phone.

Roy reached the second floor and headed straight to his room, where Ed was currently resting.

"Wait here, I'll call you if I need any help." Roy said to Hughes right outside the door.

"Aw come on Roy, don't worry so much, he may understand." Hughes said trying to cheer his friend up a bit while patting his shoulder.

"Heh, let's hope so." Roy said, entering the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

The room was darker than usual due to the thunderstorm going on outside, occasionally being lit up by the brief flashes of lightning. The lamp on the bedside table was the only source of light but Roy could see just perfectly. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, shaking Ed lightly on the shoulder to rouse him from his sleep.

Ed groaned as he was woken from his nice nap from someone shaking his automail arm, however lightly, but still caused irritation to his neck wound.

"Mmrr…what do you want?" asked Ed, he voice raspy both from the fever and the bandages still wound around his neck.

"Hey, Fullmetal, holding up alright?" Roy asked in joking-like manner hoping to lighten up his mood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ed asked, trying to bury his head back into the soft pillow.

"Well aside from the fact that this is my room and you are in my bed," Roy said a bit teasingly causing Ed to tense a bit with a light blush coloring his cheeks though Roy couldn't tell if it were from embarrassment or the fever. "I actually came to talk to you about what happened last night." Roy said in a more solemn tone.

"You mean about me being attacked by that bastard named Envy?" Ed asked sitting up and crossing his arms while leaning on the headboard.

"Basically yes" Roy answered, resting his arm on a bedpost.

Before Roy could begin to explain though Ed asked, "Hey, last night when you found me, did you see some sort of wolf around there?"

Roy blinked a bit, "Yes actually there was, and I will explain that as well. You see Ed, last night you were attacked by creature commonly known as a vampire." Roy said, pausing to hear Ed's response to that.

"A…vampire? You're kidding right? You expect me to believe that that bastard was a vampire?" Ed asked incredulously, "What, are you also going to tell me that that wolf-thing I saw was actually a werewolf?" Ed added as a sarcastic joke.

"Actually yes, that was a werewolf. Or to be more exact, that was Colonel Hughes in his wolf form." Roy said, staring at Ed with serious coal black eyes.

Ed searched Mustang's face hoping to catch some sort of hint that this was all a joke. Come on, he has to be joking! There's no such thing as vampires and werewolves! Ed thought. "P-Prove it" Ed said at last.

Roy sighed, Always need solid proof huh, Ed? Roy thought, standing up now. "Fine, if that's what it'll take for you to believe me and make this easier, I'll show you myself." Roy said, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, laying it on the bedpost, and allowing Ed to see his well-toned and muscular chest and torso. He then walked a few feet away and faced Ed, "Here I go, ready?" Roy asked, his trademark smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Yea, yea, just get on with it bastard." Ed said, though he was a bit nervous as to what Roy was about to do.

Roy nodded slightly, smirk gone from his face as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

Before Ed could blink he saw Roy begin to change before his eyes. He watched as Roy transformed from a tall, pale man to large ebony wolf with dark grey eyes which held a tint of crimson. The wolf was much larger the normal wolves, coming to be around 5 feet tall. Ed sat there amazed as he watched the black wolf come over to the side of the bed and raise its front paws onto the mattress. Its long, thin but furry tail wagged a bit as it watched Ed come near with an outstretched hand. Roy wondered briefly if Ed knew what he was doing, the thought of which caused to smirk at the blond, or as much as a wolf is able to smirk anyways.

Ed wanted to touch the shining fur that covered the wolf's entire body, it just looked so soft! Though before Ed could lay a hand on Roy, he had reverted back to his human form, the smirk still on his face.

"That was awesome!" Ed said, his voice still raspy but excited.

"Can you do it aga-" but before Ed could finish his sentence, he broke into a fit of harsh coughs, covering his mouth and wincing in pain as his neck began to throb. Roy immediately went to Ed's side and began patting his back in hopes to relieve the teen of his coughing fit. Ed finally stopped after a good minute or so, but when he pulled his hand away he cried out a bit almost causing him to cough again. On his hand was a dark crimson liquid that covered most of his palm and the corners of his mouth. Roy saw the blood and immediately grabbed a towel from the restroom. He wet the cloth and took it back to Ed, who was still staring at the blood in shock.

"What…?" Ed asked, leaving the one word to hang in the air and hope to be answered.

Roy sighed as he began to clean the blood up, "You see Ed, this is what I was hoping to talk to you about but first I needed you to believe me on whole vampire/werewolf thing. You do believe me right?" Roy asked looking at Ed, who was staring back at Roy intently, nodded his head, wanting some answers now.

"You see Ed, last night, when Envy had you pinned against the wall, he managed to drive his claws into your neck. I guess he was planning on having you Turned. Anyways, we were able to rescue you just in time but now you have a poison flowing through your veins. If left untreated like it is now, you may very well die with a few days." Roy said the last part sadly, but his onyx eyes held firm with Edward's quivering gold ones. Ed looked down a moment before raising his eyes again, "Wait you said if it's left untreated and yet you're not treating me?"

Roy looked at Ed before looking away towards something else, "That's the problem you see. The only way you would be able to survive is if you were to be Turned."

"Wh-what do you mean? Like become a vampire?!" Ed asked a bit incredulously.

"Or a werewolf." Roy added, turning back to Ed.

Ed stared at him then shut his eyes for a few moments, looking at his only chances of survival. After a few moments Ed asked, without looking up, "You said that Hughes was also a werewolf, right?"

Roy nodded, "Yes, he is, as well as 3 others." He replied watching Ed's movements.

"Who are they? Do I know them?" Ed asked, still not looking up.

"Yes, you do. They're Hawkeye, Havoc, and Valentine." He said, Ed looking up as he told of his fellow pack-members.

"Are you serious?" Ed asked, watching as Roy nodded, then he went silent again for a few more minutes.

"…Does Al know about this?" Ed asked, raising his eyes slightly.

"No, not yet, but he should be downstairs right now with the others." Roy said looking at the door, then turning back to Ed.

"I want to talk to him, after that I'll let you know my answer…" Ed said, facing out the window as the dark grey clouds passed overhead.

"Very well, I'll be outside if you need me." And with that, Roy stood and left the room to retrieve Alphonse, Ed's younger brother.

Roy exited the room turning to face Hughes, "Has Alphonse arrived yet?" he asked.

"Yea actually, he's downstairs waiting in the living room with Aeris and Takeshi." Hughes said, smiling at Roy who raised an eyebrow at the mention of the human boy and vampiric girl, "Aeris was the one who brought him over, Takeshi just followed along." he explained.

"Have you all told him anything yet? Alphonse I mean." asked Roy.

"We've told him most of it, basically that Ed had been attacked by vampire." Said Hughes, his smile still on his face, just not so bright.

Roy sighed at this (he's been sighing a lot now hasn't he?), "Can you go get him, Fullmetal won't make any decision until he's spoken to his brother apparently." He said, leaning against the door with arms crossed.

"Yea, sure, be right back!" replied Hughes, as he headed downstairs.

Roy waited a few minutes before he saw Alphonse and Hughes emerge from the staircase and onto the landing.

As soon as he saw him, Al ran and nearly tackled Roy, bombarding him with questions about his brother.

"General Mustang! Is my brother okay? Is he awake yet? How does he feel? Can I see him yet?" Al asked quickly, trying to enter the room.

"Whoa settle down! Your brother is okay, yes he's awake, but he has a high fever and is still in danger. But yes, you may see him, he will explain the rest of the situation to you." Roy said answering the questions and trying to calm Al down. He opened the door to allow him entry.

Ed was lying in bed with his eyes closed, his breathing ragged and short.

"Nii-san?" Al asked as he approached the bed. Ed opened his eyes and smiled a bit weakly at Al as he sat up in bed.

"I guess I'll leave you to talk, I'll be outside when you're done." Roy said from the doorway before closing the door and leaving them in to talk in private.

Ed explained everything that had happened the night before, and what was happening now. He didn't want to but told Al anyways, about his short life expectancy at this point. He also told him about how there was a way to live but at the cost of most of his humanity.

After about an hour more of talking, Ed finally made his choice.

"General Mustang, sir?" Al asked as he opened the door and stuck his head out into the hall.

"Yes, Alphonse?" Roy said, pulling away from the staircase railing he was leaning against.

"Brother, wants to talk to you now. He's already made up his mind." Al said walking out into the hall and moving aside as Roy nodded and entered the room.

Roy shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, reclaiming his seat on the edge.

"So…what do you wish to do?" Roy asked Ed who had kept hi gaze down and away from the older man.

Ed sat a bit nervously but after a moment of fighting with himself, he raised his gaze to meet with Roy's, golden eyes hard with determination.

"I…I want to join you pack…I want you to turn me into a werewolf." Ed said in all seriousness, his eyes never wavering.

"Are you sure this is what you want? It's a painful process and there's no turning back once it's done." Roy asked.

"Yes, I won't leave Al alone. Especially with those creatures running around and killing people." Ed replied, sitting up and staring Roy down with his intense eyes.

"Very well…when ever you're ready." Roy said at last after a few moments of silence.

Ed paused a moment before nodding his head, "It's now or never, now do it! Before I change my mind." Ed said.

Roy nodded, "Unravel the bandages around your neck." He instructed as he began to unbutton the top of his shirt. Ed nodded and did as he was told, pausing for moment to send a curious glance to Roy. "What? I don't want any blood on my shirt, which I suggest you do the same." Ed nodded again and continued to remove the bandages, then removed his black tank top (his red coat and black jacket having been removed when he was brought over).

"Ready?" Roy asked one last time, his fangs becoming visible with the dim light in the room.

"Just do it already." Ed replied, glaring a bit at Roy while looking at his fangs.

Roy nodded and leaned forward, closing a bit of the distance between them. He lifted his hand and turned Ed's head to the side, took a breath and then bit down onto Edward where the neck met with the shoulder. Ed let out a gasp of pain as his arms shot up and clung to Roy's.

Roy stuck to Edward's neck for about a minute, silently and yet shamefully savoring the crimson liquid that was flowing into his mouth. Ed's grip on his arms continued to tighten second after second to the point that it was almost painful. Almost.

Ed felt like his neck was on fire, ablaze with an angry stinging pain that ran through his whole body.

After a few more seconds of biting into Ed's flesh, Roy released his hold, licking his chomps of any lingering blood and then licking at Ed's new wound. Ed thought it gross to some extent but had no energy to protest as the pain threatened to plunge him into unconsciousness. His whole body burned with torturous agony as his vision blurred and he had to squint his eyes to even see the person in front of him.

Roy knew Ed was in great pain but if he wanted Ed to survive he had to continue. Roy bit into his wrist with his fangs, drawing his own blood to out to trail down his arm a bit. Licking the small trail, he turned to Ed and said, "Ed, I know you're in pain but I need to drink my blood in order to ensure the transformation is complete."

Ed nodded weakly and leaned forward a bit. Roy held up his wrist to Ed's lips and pushed the bleeding appendage into the boy's mouth. Ed choked a bit but drank the blood anyways. He wanted to reject it the moment the scarlet liquid touched his tongue, but after a second or two, began to drink with new vigor. Roy noticed this and concluded that since the poison was from a vampire originally, it might have sped up the process a bit and called forth the bloodlust. After a moment or two, Roy decided that was enough and pulled his wrist away from Edward's greedy mouth. Ed nearly chased after the arm but instead fell back onto the bed, eyes half-closed and breathing a bit ragged. The wound on Ed's shoulder had stopped bleeding a while ago and was already healing.

"It's done…" Roy said, more to himself as he watched Ed fall into what would be an uneasy sleep as body adjusted to the new changes that were bound to occur.

As Roy walked over to the door, getting ready to leave, turned one last time and said to Ed,

"Welcome to the Pack, Hagane."

Owari

Steel-Flare: Well that's it! I hope you liked it! Please review it (or flame it, it's up to you)!!! If I get enough good reviews (maybe 10 at least) I'll turn into a real chapter story with much more yaoi and maybe even some lemon-goodness ;3

But that's all up to you

If you have any suggestions go ahead and tell me. Laterz!


End file.
